May's life at school
by JamieLovesDrew
Summary: May is the new girl in LaRosse High, once to meets Misty,Dawn,and Leaf they turn into best friends, but then these 4 boys show up, what will happen when they meet them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, i decided to make another story, i just felt like it, i was in the mood for it. :) Anyway let me give you the ages and the summary.

May:16

Drew:17

Dawn:16

Paul:17

Misty:17

Ash:17

Max:13

**Summary:** May is the new girl in LaRosse High, once to meets Misty, and Dawn, they turn into best friends, but then these 3 boys show up, what will happen when they meet them?

* * *

May's POV

_RING RING RING_

"Mmm," i groaned under my covers as i still heard my alarm ringing, _ring ring ring_, "mmm," i groaned again, as i pulled my covers off and i hit the stop button and the alarm stopped ringing, i then heard my Mom yelling.

"May, wake up, time for your first day at school please hurry, you dont want to be late for the bus," my one and only Mom, Caroline said as she knocked on my door loud so i can get up.I got up and went into the bathroom and took 10 minute shower, and then i got out and put my towel on. I went into my room and opened my closet and grabbed a green tank top, white skinny jeans, and black flats. I Put my cloths on and i made my way to my dress where the mirror was hanging, and then i grabbed my curling iron that was on the dresser and rolled the curling iron through my hair, and i began to do the same, my hair was finally done, i looked in the mirror, and nodded in approve, i just left my bangs straight, but my bangs were in the way. I grabbed a hair clip, and i straightened my bangs a little and i slid the clip threw my bangs, and there, finally i was done, i opened my door, and went downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine," said my mother, as she placed my pancakes on the table, "morning," i replied as i grabbed my fork and stabbed the pancake like the whole pancake, like really the whole intier pancake, and put it in my mouth, "your such a pig you know that," my brother Max said, as he put on his blue glasses on, "shut up Max i just have to hurry," after i was done, i grabbed the plate and i put it in the sink, "you always say that when you have to go to school, but since its your first day, good luck," Max gave me a thumbs up and i just smiled and ruffled his hair, "hey dont touch my hair i just brunched it," he took my hand off and he brushed his fingers through his hair, "oops sorry, well i got to go, bye," my brother and my mom waved good bye, and i opened the front door, and went out the door.

"Wait am i missing something, oh well," i just walked on the side walk intill i got to the bus sign.

"Mom, May forgot her backpack," Max said as he grabbed my backpack and showed it to my mom.

"Oh deer, can you run and give it to her please."

"Sure can do," Max ran out the door and went to where i was.

"May...you..forgot...your..backpack," Max said as he panted threw his words, "Oh i wonder what i was missing, thanks Max," i smiled at him and he just gave me a smirk, and he ran off to his house.

I then saw the bus coming, and it finally stopped, i waited intill the people got on and i made my way onto the bus, i found a seat and i sat next to the window.

**At School**

I then got to school, i went inside the school i made my way inside the office i knocked on the principle door and i waited intill he approved to come in. "Come in," the principle said, as i opened the door, and went inside, and i closed the door behind me, "hi I'm May Maple," "oh hey, your the new student, here's your schedule** (A/C is that how you spell it?) **," i grabbed the schedule and made my way out of the office, and i looked at the paper, and i looked at my locker number, 'A12,' i thought, as i looked around and it caught my eyes, i went up to my locker, and i opened it and i opened my backpack, and placed my things in it. Then i grabbed what i needed for my class.

I looked at my schedule, and my first class was science. I walked to the class, intill i got there i opened the door, and the people inside the classroom got quiet then they started to look at me, including the teacher. "Oh your here, class this is May Maple," the teacher said as she greeted me. "Ok, you will next to," the teacher looked around the room intill she spotted a green hair boy with a empty seat next to him. "Ah, you will sit next to Andrew Hayden, Andrew raise your hand please," the teacher said "um my name is Drew," the green hair boy said, as he raised his hand, i walked threw the isle and i went by the seat, and sat down, as i sat down, i think i saw the green hair boy smirking at me.

But i just ignored it i just looked at the teacher.

It's been 30 minutes since I've been in the same class, i looked at the clock and it red 8:53, i looked back at the teacher and she was writing some things of atoms."Miss Maple," said the teacher as she called my last name, "yes," i said as i made eye contact with her. "Can you please tell what a atom please," the teacher just stood there intill what was my answer, but i was interrupted by the school bell. "Ok we will talk about this tomorrow." I then grabbed my stuff but i was stopped by the green hair boy.

"Hey your name is May right?" said the green hair boy looking into my sapphire eyes.

"U-uh ya." i felt my blood coming threw my cheeks, ' oh no im blushing,' i thought as i shook my head making the green hair boy confused.

"Are you ok, do you have some problem with you?" i saw his hand flipped his green bangs, and i saw his lips moved into a smirk.

"N-n-no of course i dont have a problem, why do i look dumb?" i started get a little mad.

"As a matter of fact yes you are dum-," the green hair boy got interrupted by screaming of girls.

"AHHH, ITS DREW."

"OMG OMG, DREW MARRY ME."

"NOOO, MARRY ME IM SOO HOT"

"...What the heck," i just took a step back there were like 1000 girls surrounding him.

"Girls girls please i need to go to my lunch period, i know that im hot but please." said Drew as he just walked away from the girls.

I then saw some death glares form the girls, and i just stood there looking at them in a scary way.

* * *

Ok so i had some people saying that i so many commas, so i had some spellings wrong, well i think i may have some in there, because i red it twice and i think its ok, but i might have alot of errors :/. But i added some things as you can see lol, but please review :).


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey!

May:Huh?..

Me:..what...o.O

Drew:-.-...

Me:Drew shut up .

Drew:What did i do?

Me:You didn't kiss May *sobs in corner*

May and Drew:...

Misty:Whats going on

Me:Drew didn't kiss May

Misty:so, May doesn't like Drew, but i know Drew likes May.

Drew:Oh hell no.

Me:Drew your lips says no but your eyes say yes

Drew:What the heck...

Misty:Ummm,May likes Drew and Drew likes May, YAY one big happy family

May and Drew:*gives me and Misty death glares*

Me:Um ya im adding Leaf and this guy named Light, Leaf is 16 and Light is 17. I dont own, except Light :D

* * *

Mays' POV

I looked at the girls in my scary way as they gave me alot of death glares. "Hey new girl, you better back off of our man you got that?" the one of the girl said, she had blond hair, brown eyes, a slim body, and she was wearing a blue shirt saying 'Drew Fan Club', and a black skirt, and one more thing green flipflops.

"Hey, i didn't talk to him first he talked to me, ok?" like i had no choice i just walked away, those 'fan girls' were just gonna cause alot of pain. And yes I'm a good fighter. I went to my 2nd period with was lunch, i sat down at a random table, then this blue hair girl come by me.

"Hey, your the new girl right?" the girl said happily to me,"Um, ya im May Maple." she looked pretty nice, she had blue hair (of course) and blue eyes, and she was wearing a blue tank top, and a white skirt, and also blue sandles. Wow she likes bright colors.

"Hi im Dawn, wanna sit next to my friends they want to meet you." I looked at her then i nodded,"great follow me," i then followed her and made our way to her table. I usually sit on the edge so i sat on the edge. "Hey my name is Misty." She had her hand out to me to shake it, and i approved."Oh ya Leaf is gonna be late today Misty." I looked at Dawn with my confused face like 'who is Leaf'?"Oh May you dont know Leaf, she is very nice she is like amazing." Dawn smiled at me and i smiled back at her.

"Hey guys I'm here, sorry I'm late." I looked at the girl who was speaking, it was a brunette girl with long hair witch was up to her lower back, and she was wearing a black tank top,and white skinny jeans like mine, and black flats.

"Hey, this is May, the new girl." she made her hand to me so the brunette girl is looking at me. "Hi I'm Leaf, pleased to me cha." she smiled, and i just looked at her with my sapphire eyes.

Then it was are turn to get are lunch, and i grabbed a tray and so did my new friends and we got are food. I had chicken, ramen, and a cookie.

"Dont you have your drink May?" asked Leaf, as i looked at my tray looking where was my drink. "Oh i forgot." I giggled in embarrassment, and i went up and got apple juice. I then saw a hint of green, sitting at a table full of people. He had a girl next to him, he was holding hands with. Then it felt like my heart was was cut into millions of pieces.'Am i jealous? no i cant be, i only met him today.' i thought as i saw him kissed the girls cheek. Then i felt something slide threw my cheeks. 'Whats going on, why am i crying.' i thought as i just ran out of the lunchroom and into the girls room.

"Hey wheres May." asked Misty and Dawn to Leaf.

"I'm not sure, i think i saw her leave the lunch room, wanna go see where she went?" they all nodded, and they left the lunchroom to find me.

They looked all over and couldn't find me.

**In the girls room**

I looked in the mirror, as i looked at my tears threw the mirror. 'Ok why am i crying, so i like him, but i can't i dont even know anything about him, wait can this be love at first sight...but he was a jerk to me at the science class.' i thought as i grabbed paper towels and wiped my tears away. I had puffy eyes. 'Crap.' i thought as i should of brang my eyeliner and mascara.

"I think shes in here." I heard a voice that i knew, i saw my 3 friends in the doorway.

"Aww May are you ok." asked Dawn as she comfort me. "Ya, lets go." But i was stopped my Dawn.

"No your not, you need some make up." i looked at her like she was my hero, she pulled out her make up and put some lip gloss on me,eyeliner and mascara.

"All done, oh my god your so pretty." Dawn gave me a huge hug, then my face was turning purple. "Dawn...cant...breath." she gasped and left go, i panted and panted, intill i could breath again. But i still felt like i was gonna cry.

* * *

Done, the next chapter will be coming soon :D. And also i might need to see if i have some spelling words wrong or errors, so ya idk xDD.

Please review :D


End file.
